How To Touch Someone's Heart
by NeroAkare
Summary: Chung x Lu oneshot. Just a daylife-type story so i dont think we need a summary


How To Touch Someone's Heart

Hey guys! As you can see, I dropped my previous fanfic because I have no more idea for it (bacause lazy actually). So here is the new oneshot for Chung x Lu Chung: you should concentrate more in this one...  
Lu: yeah *tug on TT's arm* Kyu~ (sorry for bad grammar)

Characters:  
Chung as TT Lu as NB Elsword as LK

Night, the sky suddenly rain. It was late that time, only my room's bulb still brighting. The weak light from my room lights all those rain drop outside. Rain has so many colors... and sparkle... Just like purl's dusts dripping from the sky. And dripping at the late night, light up everything.

I lay on my bed, stare at purl bottles on my desk. Those little, tiny bottles filled with all of the sparkle stuff. I set those on my desk without any rule. Midnight had passed. But I wanna stay up tonight.

Earlier, at the afternoon, when I walked pass a handmade store, I suddenly stopped and bought a bag filled with purl bottles. It's not like I like them. But I think Lu will like them. I think so.

Few months ago, I registered in Elsword's art class, for kids. He stared at me, suprised.

\- Seriously, nobody crazy like you.

He sighed, looks at his complicated friend.

But he had to takes back his own words few weeks later. Because expect him, there are another two big-headed between a bunch of kids. Those kids are very nice. But I think they like Lu than me.

Just like me, Lu's drawing skill aren't that good. Plus, she goes here for fun (just like me), not for learning. Elsword's art class open right inside his parents's coffee shop, where he's working.

Actually, before learning here, I already met Lu. The first time we met, she weren't cute and pretty like this. Her face was full of tears. She got lost and lost her phone.

I gave her some tissues to wipe off her tears. Then she borrowed my phone to call 'him'. I haven't saw his face that day yet. She didn't need my stay to wait, so I left. It was rain hard that day.

I thought she forgotten me. But in the first day of the class, she remembered me. She just smile. One day, when Elsword was teaching the kids how to mix colors, me and Lu hide behind a table. Those kids made colors dropped everywher, one even paint it on other's face. Elsword had an annoyed face but he didn't scold them. Well he loves childrens anyway.

\- I learn here just for moments like this - Lu whisper to my ear

Yeah, how peaceful and relaxing! The shop's coffees arne't that good, but this place always filled with customers. Maybe they have the same reason.

Lu haven't done talking about her. Or maybe she thinks that is enough for someone haven't close enough like me. But I know. She doesn't says doesn't mean I can't go figure it out myself. I don't know where he go. But Ciel always brings Lu here and pick Lu up at the right time. Parts of me think, Lu come here just for killing times in her first thought.

Noon, when kids went home, me and Lu stay back to clean the floor, and we can learn for free as a payback. But, except appear at right time in class, do we learn anything?

After done with cleaning, Lu suddenly ask:

\- Say, Chung. Do you know how to touch soneone's heart?

I shook my head. And just like some dramas they shown on TV, Lu will says it doesn't have any meaning, and we will pretend like there was no question. But, this is reality.

I woke up at 7. I dont know when did I fall asleep. Today is the final day of the first 'semester' of the art class. And Lu will leaves after today, she said so. That's too much for someone who didn't plan to learn here.

I brought the purl bottles with me, planned to give Lu when we good bye each other at the bus stop. These days, Lu always wait for the bus with me. Ciel didn't shows up, or maybe Lu doesn't needs him to pick her up anymore.

When I came, Lu was drawing. she drew a forest turning from green to yellow. She didn't look up, but still sensed me. I didn't plan to draw, just sat there, look her draw.

Suddenly, when painting the tree stump, Lu turned to me and ask if I like the scene when leaves turning from green to yellow.

\- Yeah, I do. That always give me a lots of thought. Maybe if I dig deep into it, I could be an author?

I laughed. Lu tried to hold her laugh, with her bright eyes looking at me

\- I'm always imagined that there is a big bucket full with yellow paint pours on the forest...

Lu already done drawing, waiting the color to dry. I remembered my purl bottles.

\- Do you wanna see it?

I put Lu's picture on the table. Then in front of her questioning eyes, I poured one of my bottles on the picture. The kids noticed that, crowded around me. I gave them all of my purl bottles, but keep the yellow one. Elsword complains that purls are very hard to clean when they stick to the ground.

Of course me cleaned the floor again. Lu smiled a lot today. Those purls are just for fun, they cant stick to the picture anyway.

After done cleaning, me and Lu walked together to the bus stop. We sat there, wait for the bus. Suddenly I asked Lu if her remember the question she asked me before, and say that i found the answer.

\- What question? - Lu blankly stare at me, seem like she doesn't remember

I didn't look at her, blankly stared at the "unneeded" bus just went by. I put my arm on the waiting seat. Lu's small hand was right next to it, very close. Just a little move and our hand will touch each other.

\- Well, 'how to touch someone's heart?'

Lu gasped, stare at me. But I decided to answer it. Because if I don't, I will lose my final chance.

\- I think, just this.

In less than a second, I put my hand on hers. Her eyes opened widely, like can't believe it. Our bus arrived. We stood up. Lu seems want to drags out her hand. But I hold it back. She blushed, turned away, avoid my eyes. I turned at other direction too, didn't look at her looked at her.

The bus stopped. I still held her hand. We get on the bus, bought tickets, sat at the last row of the bus. She blused even harder, didn't look at me. But right when I stared at the window for outside's scenes, she planted a kiss on my cheek. Gasped, I turned back, and she gave me a bright smile. I smiled back at her.

That's enough for me, for that day.

The End

.

.

.  
Nero: nicely done~ hope you guys enjoyed this Chung: this was a good one, but I don't think Lu will acting like that...  
Lu: *silence* *blush*  
Elsword: so I just a side-character huh? How cruel, Nero Nero: gomen gomen~

Leave a review~! 


End file.
